


Batman Cereal

by docilesun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/docilesun/pseuds/docilesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Derek and Stiles meet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman Cereal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please excuse any mistakes :)  
> Thank you!

“Pleaseeeeeee?” The five year old boy looked up at his mother with puppydog eyes and the best pout he can “Please momma? I promise, I will never ask for anything, ever again!”

“Stiles,” his mother chuckled taking the cereal box from the boy’s tiny hands and examining it “you don’t even like this brand” 

“But momma!” Stiles pouted and pointed furiously at the box “it’s Batman!”

His mother raised an eyebrow and turned the box around. She saw a small Batman figurine at the upper hand corner through a clear plastic with the caption “LIMITED EDITION: BATMAN! COLLECT ALL 4!” plastered below it. She looked down once again at the little boy and met with his pouting face. She sighed and muttered something to herself before putting the box in the cart. Stiles did a little victory dance and jumped to hug his mother, showering her with “thank you’s” and “I love you’s”

“Ok! Ok!” his mother laughed and checked their cart, looking to see if she missed something on her shopping list when she saw that one of the corners of the cereal box was torn and crumpled. 

“Well that won’t do,” she frowned and took it out of the cart 

“What won’t do momma?” Stiles asked

“Your cereal box is all torn and crumpled, we can’t buy it like this…” his mother trailed off

“I’ll get a new one then!” Stiles announced and took off. His mother was left there dumbfounded. 

 

***********

 

Stiles reached the cereal and oats isle and went to look at the shelf. He frowned when he saw that all the Batman cereal was a shelf higher than before. He stood on his toes in attempt to reach it but it was too far. He tried again but this time he jumped but still no success. He huffed and kicked the floor when his foot came into contact with a stack of boxes. He looked inside and saw they were all empty. 

“Hmm, maybe if I stand on this,” Stiles grinned and positioned a box and stood on it. He still had to stand on his toes and stretch a little but he reached the cereal. 

“Yes!” he grinned as he got hold of the cereal but as soon as he got the cereal the empty storage box under his feet gave in. He felt himself fall like in one of those action movies, slow-motion. He wanted to scream but his throat was dry. His heart raced and he felt his body go numb. He closed his eyes and prepared himself for the crash. 

 

**********

 

“Mom,” a nine year old boy groaned “are you serious?”

“Come on Derek,” his mother gave him a patient smile “for mom?”

“Yeah Derek,” a girl who was a few years older than Derek mocked and batted her eye lashes at him “do it for mommy”

“Laura.” Derek growled

“Derek,” Laura acknowledged

“I swear I will-” Derek threatened 

“What? Watcha goin do Derbear?” his sister mocked

“I will rip your throat out.” Derek growled and his eyes flashed 

“Try me” his sister frowned 

“Both of you, stop this.” Their mother ordered

“But mom!” Derek whined 

“Derek! It’s just oatmeal! Can’t you get that without having to cause a commotion?” his mother gave an exasperated sigh

“Well, why me? Can’t you let Laura do it?” Derek pointed an accusing finger at his sister “Besides, we don’t eat mushy oats! We’re werewovle-”

“Derek.” his mother hissed “I will not have you throw those words around, especially not here. Also, I happen to like oatmeal. Now, go get the oats before I ground you.”

Derek grumbled, kicked the floor and stomped away, but not before sticking his tongue out at Laura.

 

********

Derek reached the oats isle and pulled out a bag of instant oatmeal from the shelf. He mumbled something about mushy oats, werewolves and killing machines as he headed back. That’s when he picked up a scent. It wasn't like anything he smelled before. It smelled like peppermint, strangely like home, it was pleasant and it seemed to be close by. He looked around the isle and saw a pale kid standing on top of a box, trying to reach for something. Derek snorted and rolled his eyes. Then suddenly he heard a heartbeat pick up. He looked to where the heartbeat was coming from and saw that the kid was falling, plummeting to his doom.  
Then the strangest thing happened. One minute Derek was standing a few feet away watching then the next minute, he felt the crash himself.

********

There was a moment of silence before Stiles slowly opened one eye. The first thing he saw was, light. Well, kind of, it blinded him. Funny, he thought the floor would be harder than this. Plus, the floor was pretty uncomfortable. Then he heard someone groan. He didn't know floors could groan, much less talk.

“That’s because I’m not the floor you dimwit.” A voice grunted

He turned his head and met with prettiest pair of eyes he has ever seen. “Wow”

“Yeah, yeah, “wow” I saved your life. Now get off of me.” The other boy grumbled as he got up gingerly, though he’ll never admit it, so the other boy wouldn’t topple over.

“No,” Stiles got up from under the other boy, never breaking the eye contact “your eyes, they’re really pretty”

“Yeah I-” the other boy blushed for a second “Wha- what are you talking about?”

Stiles blinked. “You saved me?”

“Uh, duh. I saw you falling so I uhm,” The other boy paused. He actually didn't know what came over him, why he had helped the boy and softened the fall for him. “Well, the bottom line is, you used me as a landing cushion”

Stiles beamed and hugged the other boy “Thank you!”

“Uhm,” the other boy stood awkwardly as tiny arms wrapped around him. 

Stiles let go and smiled at him once more before extending his hand. “I’m Stiles!”

“I’m Derek- wait, Stiles?” the other boy snorted “that’s a funny-”

“Yes, I know, that’s what everyone says. Momma says-” Stiles giggles where cut off and Stiles gasped “Momma! She’s still waiting for me!” Stiles looked around franticly and gasped “Aha!” when he spotted the cereal box, curiously unscathed, lying on the floor.

“I hafta go! Bye Derek! See you around!” Stiles smiled and ran off with the cereal box.

“See you around...” Derek whispered and was left alone in the isle watching Stiles fade away along with the peppermint scent.


End file.
